


The "M" Word

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Those Words [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, No stargate, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John surprises Rodney with a visit, and Rodney surprises John even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "M" Word

**Author's Note:**

> We were determined that The R Word was going to be a standalone, but John and Rodney were even more determined that they wanted an encore. Guess who won? And then we planned a short PWP... 47 pages later guess who won that battle too?
> 
> Originally posted February 2008.

Yawning and trying not to choke himself as he finished off a bottle of water, world-renowned pianist Rodney McKay leaned against the side of the private elevator that was currently whisking him away from a crowd of adoring fans and toward the penthouse suite he was occupying during his stay in San Francisco, the last leg of his concert tour.

"Finally," he groaned, when a soft ‘ping’ accompanied the cessation of all movement a split-second before the doors slid open to the huge, opulent, _lonely_ rooms. Yes, he’d talked to John earlier that evening before going onstage, but talking wasn’t a replacement for actually being together, something that would be remedied tomorrow when he headed home.

Smiling in pleasure at the thought, Rodney loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt, heading through the living area of the suite toward the master bedroom and the multi-jet shower contained in its bathroom, but when he opened the bedroom door, he stopped and stared, realizing he wasn’t alone.

"J-John?"

"Surprise," John purred, grinning at Rodney from where he was sprawled naked on the bed, one arm folded behind his head. "I decided I didn’t want to wait another day. Oh, and I got Elizabeth to change your flight tomorrow. We’re having a romantic long weekend right here."

"Oh my—you’re here!" Rodney sputtered before launching himself at the bed, catching John in a tight hug and hungry kiss.

When Rodney finally drew back to let them both gasp in a few much needed deep breaths, John grinned at him, arms and legs wrapped around him. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Because my lazy boyfriend hasn’t stripped me down yet," Rodney sniffed.

"I undressed myself, and now I have to do you too? Slave driver!"

"Are you saying you don’t want to, because there were quite a few people in the lobby who would be willing to undergo the task," Rodney chuckled as he licked John’s ear.

John literally snarled. "They can keep their damn hands to themselves!" He grabbed Rodney’s ass and pulled him closer while tugging at his shirt to free it from his pants.

"I don’t want their damn hands on me," Rodney chuckled, shifting around to help John strip him. "Just yours."

"Good answer." John kissed him again while unfastening Rodney’s trousers.

"As well as anything else you care to put on or in me—god, I missed you, John!"

"Me too," John agreed, inhaling deeply of Rodney’s familiar scent. "Ford, Ronon and Teyla threatened to lock me up and lose the key if I didn’t stop moping—their word, not mine—around and go see you. Somehow, I didn’t take much convincing."

"At least you didn’t have to sit and listen to Elizabeth and Radek coo at each other," Rodney said desperately, pushing his shirt back off his shoulders before kissing John again.

"My mind boggles at the thought of Elizabeth cooing." John slid downward to catch one of Rodney’s nipples in his mouth and tease it.

"Trust me, it happens," Rodney gasped, arching up and carding his fingers through John’s hair.

"I don’t really care," John admitted, turning his attention to the other nipple, causing Rodney to whimper and nod, his eyes going unfocused with pleasure.

"God, you taste so good," John rasped, slowly sliding lower.

"Missed you," Rodney gasped, pulling John up for another kiss.

"Love you," John replied, his hand reaching down to curl around Rodney’s cock. Rodney groaned and twisted upward, clutching at John’s arm and back as he whimpered.

"Want you to fuck me," John rasped. "I need to feel you again."

"Then you’d better stop playing with me or I won’t be fucking you until I recover!"

"But I like playing with you."

Rodney groaned and collapsed back on the bed, unable to disagree at the moment.

"But I like being fucked by you even more," John announced brightly, letting go abruptly and sitting up to grab the lube from the nightstand. "Did I mention that I got myself ready while I was waiting for you?"

"Bastard," Rodney hissed between gasps for breath even as he reached for the lube.

"But I’m your bastard."

"Damn right!" Rodney paused and looked down at John, a calculating gleam in his eyes as he squeezed the lube out onto his fingers.

"That’s a remarkably predatory expression," John observed, sounding more aroused than alarmed by the fact.

"Actually, I was thinking about the city we’re in," Rodney murmured, unable to resist pressing a finger into John’s ass to tease them both.

"The gay capital of the universe?"

"That’s one of the things I was thinking about it..."

"Anything in particular that’s more important than fucking me at the moment?" John demanding, clenching his ass on Rodney’s finger.

" _Nothing_ is more important than fucking you at the moment," Rodney promised, pulling back to stroke lube over his cock then shift between John’s legs, giving up teasing and pushing inside him with one powerful thrust.

"Rodney!" John nearly wailed his name, and his hips jerked up, forcing Rodney even deeper. "Fuck yeah!"

"John!" Rodney gasped, ducking his head as he began moving, unable to hold still when surrounded by the clinging heat. John met every stroke eagerly, desperate to feel this again after their time apart.

"So good," Rodney whispered, catching John’s face between his hands and staring down at him as they began to rock together.

"Perfect," John corrected, gasping when Rodney thrust into him again at exactly the right angle.

Rodney groaned and rocked forward again, loving the gasps and whimpers John gave, and John grabbed Rodney’s ass, kneading it while he arched up.

"Not—not going to last," Rodney gasped, his thrusts growing more erratic as he thrust a hand between them to stroke John’s cock.

"Good," John panted, shuddering with arousal as he stared up into Rodney’s blue eyes. "So close," he moaned, only to cry out sharply when Rodney stroked him again. "Rodney!" he wailed as his body spasmed and came.

Rodney whimpered at the convulsions rippling around his cock, then gasped and came as well, spilling himself deep inside John’s body.

John wrapped arms and legs around Rodney to keep him close. "Don’t ever move," he whispered.

"Works for me," Rodney sighed, lowering his head to John’s shoulder.

"It feels like you’ve been gone forever," John murmured, nuzzling Rodney’s temple.

"Want me to go back to being crazy and hiding out at the house?" Rodney murmured, breathing the words against John’s damp skin.

"I really wish I was selfish enough to say yes."

"You don’t want me to sit around all day and get as big as TC?"

"Okay, that is just wrong," John groaned. "I need to scrub out my brain."

"Speaking of TC, who did you extort to keep him?"

John grinned. "Teyla. I think she’s scared him into submission."

"Hrmm, that I can believe."

"Aren’t you glad that they both like you?"

"Damn right," Rodney laughed, "I like being secure."

John chuckled. "Well, you’re securely planted at the moment."

"I hope you’re not expecting me to grow roots..."

"I would be very disturbed if you did."

"Ha ha, very amusing," Rodney snorted.

"That’s me, a laugh a minute." John grinned at him, pressing a kiss to Rodney’s temple.

"Among other things." Rodney pulled back enough to smile down at him. "You’re really here."

"Yeah, I really am. And I’m staying until you come home with me." John smiled crookedly. "Good thing it’s the weekend."

"And just when are you due back at work?"

"I was at the end of my shift, and I took four days off too, so I have twelve days before I have to be back."

"Twelve days?" Rodney’s mouth curved into a wide, pleased smile. "A weekend out here then time at home together: paradise!"

"I’ve missed you," John said simply.

"I love you," Rodney answered, kissing him again, and John let out a soft breath of sheer contentment.

"I love you and your perfect ass."

"I suppose I should be glad you placed me above my ass."

"Well, the ass without the rest of you would be very weird."

"And here I thought I was very weird anyway," Rodney said dryly.

"You are, but that would be new levels of weirdness. And I think you might have trouble playing the piano if you were just a giant ass. And oh my God, did I actually just say that?" John groaned.

"Yes, you did, and I’m contemplating running away in terror right now."

"Me too, just as soon as I figure out how to run away from myself!"

"It’s a good thing that neither of us really feels like moving right now," Rodney laughed, leaning in to suck on John’s lower lip.

"Mmm," John moaned softly, enjoying the sensation. "Considering how long it’s been since we could do this, I’m not likely to move till I have to go back to work."

"Sure you won’t reconsider being my security head?" Rodney asked, smiling slightly.

John raised his eyes to meet Rodney’s. "I’ve been thinking about it. I love my job, but... I hated being apart from you while you were on tour."

"I don’t like it either," Rodney admitted, shifting and feeling himself slide out of John’s ass, "but I don’t want you to regret it later."

"That’s why I’m not saying I will, not yet at least. I need to think about this and decide if it’s the best thing to do." Now that they were no longer joined, John shifted his legs, getting more comfortable.

"Plus the fact that I’m done touring for now, so we’ll have plenty of time together at home." Rodney sighed happily at the thought and nuzzled John’s throat.

"Good thing. TC misses you."

"I miss him too; the bed’s too big without the two of you squishing me."

John laughed. "And mine’s not nearly as comfortable without my favorite body pillow. TC sneers at me. He wants to lie on you."

"Well, of course he does; I’ve got more padding," Rodney chuckled, rolling them over so that John was on top of him.

"My cat loves you better," John said mournfully. "Then again, so do I, so I guess it all balances out."

"Well, don’t tell TC, but I love you more too."

That got Rodney kissed, and he smiled in pleasure, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and holding him close. "And how are you still awake? It’s got to be four in the morning by your time."

"It’s been so long since I saw you that I don’t want to waste time sleeping," John admitted.

"Well, I’m glad you didn’t, but sleep now so you can have lots of energy to molest me in the morning."

"Mm, like th’ way y’thin’," John mumbled, already half asleep, his face pressed into the curve of Rodney’s shoulder.

Rodney smiled at him and stroked his back, relaxing himself, not even bothering to turn off the light because it would have meant moving. "Oh, I have plans for you, Detective," he murmured, kissing John’s temple and drifting off to sleep.

~*~

When John woke up, his lips curved in a smile before his eyes even opened. He knew Rodney was with him, and that made everything good. Feeling him move, Rodney grumbled and tightened the arm around his waist, letting out a half-snore before trying to settle back into sleep.

John chuckled. "Is sleep really more interesting than me?"

"Some of us were working last night," Rodney muttered.

Rather than wasting time on words, John squirmed down and latched onto one of Rodney’s nipples.

"Jo-ohn, it’s still ni-iiii...," Rodney’s whine rose in volume and pitch when John sucked on him.

John chuckled around the nipple, biting down gently while flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and Rodney whimpered, relaxing under him although one hand crept up to cup the back of John’s head, holding him close. After a moment, John switched his attention to the other nipple, repeating his actions.

"God, John, so good, missed you so much," Rodney panted, arching up under him.

"Me too," John murmured, pressing a kiss to Rodney’s belly as he worked his way lower.

"Make everything better." Rodney quivered as John’s lips brushed over his navel, and John smiled, doing it again to enjoy the reaction.

"Tease!"

"And you love every second of it."

"You—you can explain my heart attack to Elizabeth!"

"Oh, I’m not going to let that happen."

"That ‘to protect and serve’ motto at work," Rodney gasped.

"You get personalized service," John assured him before licking the head of Rodney’s cock and making him moan. "God, you taste even better than I remember," he rasped, the tip of his tongue pushing into the tiny slit.

Rodney whined and arched up off the bed, his fingers tightening on the back of John’s head.

Deciding he didn’t want to tease either of them any longer, John slowly slid his mouth down over Rodney’s cock, sucking and licking as he went.

"God, you give great head for a former straight guy," Rodney panted, managing a gasping laugh before groaning as John took him deeper, his head bobbing and his fingers sliding under Rodney’s ass, urging him to fuck John’s mouth.

With a low-voiced moan, Rodney did just that, bucking upwards, feeling John move with him, causing his body to tighten.

John raised a hand to Rodney’s face, a finger slipping into his mouth, and Rodney sucked on it hungrily, finally letting it go with a wet ‘pop’ when John pulled back. A moment later, it was pushing into Rodney’s ass.

"Oh god, fuck me, want to feel you in me," Rodney whimpered, squirming and pulling back, fighting not to come when John’s finger hit his prostate.

John groaned as he slowly pulled off Rodney’s cock, kneeling up between Rodney’s legs while reaching for the lube on the nightstand, never looking away from the bright blue of Rodney’s eyes.

"You even ruined jerking off for me," Rodney gasped, spreading his legs wider in invitation.

"Good," John retorted. "Why should I be the only one?" he asked as he pushed two slick fingers into Rodney’s ass.

"Oh good, thought it was just me."

John shook his head, watching Rodney closely while crooking his fingers, Rodney’s ass clenching down around him as he squirmed. "Please, John..."

John nodded jerkily, quickly slicking himself with his free hand, and then his fingers were gone and his cock was pressing against Rodney’s opening.

"Now!" Rodney demanded, grabbing John and pulling him forward, into him.

"Oh fuck," John groaned, grabbing one of Rodney’s hands and lacing their fingers together as he sank to the root into Rodney.

Rodney nodded, gripping John’s hand tightly and pulling him in for a kiss as they rocked together.

"I’ve missed you so much," John rasped, staring down into Rodney’s eyes.

"Me too, even the music isn’t good enough without you."

John’s eyes widened, and he took Rodney’s mouth, feeding on it hungrily as they moved together with increasing need, Rodney trembling and gasping, finally crying out as he came, his seed spurting between them. The spasms of Rodney’s climax only urged John on, and he continued driving into Rodney’s body until he came as well, only a few strokes later.

"Mmm, you can wake me up like this any time," Rodney purred, stretching out under him and smiling up at him.

"I’m going to remind you of that," John chuckled.

"And I’ll say I never said it."

"Too late, I heard it."

Rodney stuck his tongue out at him.

"You can wake me up like that anytime too," John offered placatingly.

"That would mean you would have to stay asleep past sunrise."

"You could wear me out at night so I do."

"Ahh, you’ve found out my ulterior motive."

"And you think I’m going to complain?" John laughed.

"No, because I happen to know you’re as smart as you are gorgeous."

"You just think that because I fell for you."

"Damn straight—or not so straight in our cases," Rodney grinned, pulling John down for a kiss.

"You are so smug about turning the straight guy," John muttered, but his smile took any sting out of the comment. "And I like not straight," he added after another kiss.

"Damn right I’m smug," Rodney chuckled. "I have you, TC, and music; my world is complete."

"And I have you, TC and your music. Life _is_ pretty damn good, isn’t it?"

"That, Detective, is an understatement."

"Weird as it is, I have to be grateful to the Wraithes."

"Yes, well, I’m just glad one is under the ground and one’s behind bars, thank you." Rodney shuddered at the memory of what the brothers had done both to him and to four innocent boys, his nephew included.

John nodded, hugging Rodney closer. "No argument here, but I’m still glad I met you."

"Same here, even if I wasn’t at the time."

"I’ll assume that refers to the situation and not to me. I _know_ you were glad to meet me," John said with a smirk.

"Yes, having the so-straight-he-squeaked detective and his partner invading my privacy while accusing me of being a kidnapping pedophile was exactly what I wanted at the time."

"Um, okay, so maybe that wasn’t the greatest first impression on record," John admitted.

"But you did make up for it later on."

"I’m glad you approve. For the record, _you_ made a great first impression. And a lasting one."

"Me or my ass?"

"Both," John admitted, chuckling. "I really like the magnificent ass, but it wouldn’t have got me into bed with you without the rest of the package."

"Not to mention Radek’s swill," Rodney grinned.

"That helped," John laughed. "Loss of inhibitions can be a wonderful thing."

"I’m certainly very glad of it." Rodney pulled John in for another kiss, "I wasn’t going to try anything with you."

"It was better to let me figure it out at my own speed. And you have to admit that I didn’t make you wait long."

"Do you hear me complaining about it?" Rodney chuckled.

"Nope, but I thought I might get a reward for it."

"Possibly—later on. Right now we need to order some food and get cleaned up."

"Gonna scrub my back?"

"I think I could be enticed into doing that."

"I love an easy man."

"Just one I hope."

"Damn right. You’re all I need."

"All you can handle, you mean," Rodney grinned as they got out of bed and made their way to the shower. "So, anything in particular you want to see while we’re here?"

"You." John shrugged.

"I think we can manage that. Anything else?"

"The Golden Gate Bridge. Fisherman’s Wharf. Ride a cable car. Visit a gay bar," John laughed. "Maybe take in a 49ers game."

"Are we going to have time to breathe this weekend?" Rodney asked, trying to sound shocked.

"You asked for suggestions. I’m perfectly happy to stay right here in bed with you," John replied easily.

"No, you’re out here; we’re going to do something," Rodney said quickly. "We just may have to have Teyla watch TC a few more days."

"I’m sure she’d be willing. But you really don’t have to entertain me. I came out here to see _you_. Which isn’t to say that I won’t enjoy seeing some of the city."

"Then we’ll make time for all of them."

John smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"So why don’t you go get the shower running, and I’ll let Elizabeth know she needs to change our flights—again."

"My hero." John kissed him lightly before turning the water on. "Don’t take too long."

"How long can it take to harangue my manager?" Rodney chuckled, walking back out into the other room, waiting until he heard that John was in the shower, and dialed Elizabeth’s number, giving her precise instructions for what he wanted to do this weekend.

John looked up when Rodney joined him and smiled slowly as he raked his eyes over the other man’s naked body. "All set?"

"Elizabeth is hard at work getting us reservations and tickets and whatnot," Rodney nodded, stepping in beside John and pressing up against him, sighing with pleasure as their slick bodies rubbed together.

"Mmm, she does the work so we can play. I like it." John slid his hands over Rodney’s buttocks, cupping them in his palms, causing him to sigh and lean in closer, nuzzling at John’s neck.

"Best shower I’ve had in weeks." John let his head fall back, encouraging Rodney.

"Mmmhmm," Rodney murmured, using the edge of his teeth on John’s throat, rocking against him all the while. John shuddered with growing arousal, his fingers lightly teasing Rodney’s ass.

"I want to make you come like this," Rodney whispered, the words almost lost in the sound of the shower. "Hard and hot against me."

John could only moan, the thought of it making him shiver against Rodney, and he desperately sought Rodney’s mouth, needing to taste him. Rodney sighed, his mouth opening beneath John’s, letting him take everything he wanted, his broad, strong hands holding him close.

"So damn perfect," John breathed when he finally drew back slightly, hazel eyes meeting blue while they continued to rock together.

"Mmmhmm," Rodney murmured, pushing John back against the wall to get more leverage against him. Groaning, John let the wall support him while he raised one leg to wrap it around Rodney’s waist, pulling him even closer.

"This is the best way to get up in the morning," Rodney sighed, working a hand between them to grip their erections, stroking them both.

"Told you so," John said with a smirk even as his breath caught and his eyes fell half shut. "Oh fuck, Rodney," he groaned.

"Maybe later, right now the word is rub." Rodney arched his back, sliding his cock along John’s, making John whimper.

"It’s a very good word."

"Especially when it’s shared with you." Rodney twisted his hand, groaning as the move pressed John’s erection against him.

"Fuck yeah." John grasped Rodney’s ass, thrusting more urgently as their water and pre-come slicked flesh slid together, Rodney grunting at each thrust, then gasping as he came, streams of come gouting up onto their stomachs and sliding down over his hand.

John moaned, the expression on Rodney’s face as he came sending another shudder of arousal through John’s body, and he ate at Rodney’s mouth while continuing to thrust until his own climax overcame him.

"God, you make showers good," Rodney sighed, leaning in against John and smiling.

"Only showers? I must be slipping." John nuzzled the side of Rodney’s face, the water rinsing them clean as they rested there.

"You make everything good; I was commenting on where we are at the moment," Rodney grumbled.

"That’s better," John managed to say before he started laughing.

"Exactly _why_ did I miss you?"

"Because you love me," John said, beaming at him.

Rodney tried to glower at that, but the expression fell remarkably short of what he was capable of.

"It’s okay; I love you too. Everyone at work keeps calling me a sap, but you know what? I don’t mind."

"Tell them to be nice, or I won’t buy them any more vehicles."

"You’re not buying them any more vehicles anyways!"

"Aww, but why?"

"Because I’m not going to let my friends take advantage of you," John retorted.

"They help keep you alive; that’s not taking advantage of me."

John rolled his eyes. "You don’t need to buy things for them."

"Fine, so I’ll buy something for you."

"You don’t need to do that either. I already have what I want. And we should probably think of finishing up here before we run out of hot water."

"It’s a hotel; they don’t run out of hot water," Rodney pointed out. "But breakfast is sounding good; I have a feeling I’ll be needing my energy."

"Even hotels don’t have an infinite supply," John argued while reaching for Rodney’s shower gel and squirting some into his hands. After rubbing them together to build up a lather, he began running his hands over Rodney.

"Penthouse suite in a five star hotel," Rodney pointed out haughtily. "If they run out of hot water, they can live without being paid!"

"And people call you demanding," John chuckled, his sudsy hands running over Rodney’s chest and belly before continuing south.

"And they would be right." Rodney’s grumble turned into a purr, and he leaned into John’s touch.

"You sound like TC," John chuckled.

"Please tell me you don’t wash TC’s balls."

John gawked at him before bursting into laughter. "No, I let him wash those on his own."

"True, he is flexible enough to do that."

"But our way is more fun."

"I’m not arguing that at all; now come on, we need to eat."

"Fixated on food when I’m naked in a shower with you. I must be losing my sex appeal."

"Oh yes, you’re exactly right," Rodney snorted as he arched into John’s touch.

"Damn, I guess I’m just going to have to try harder."

"Hard is always good."

"Well, not _always_. It has to go down occasionally. I don’t like blue that much," John chuckled.

"Are you saying I don’t do my best to keep things from getting blue?"

"Hardly," John laughed. "You seduced my poor, innocent, straight self."

"Straight maybe," Rodney snickered, "poor and innocent, hardly!"

"You led me astray," John insisted, grinning.

"Poor baby, it’s such a rough life."

"It’s a wonderful life." John washed Rodney’s cock and balls, unable to resist playing with him a little.

"You do realize that if by some remote chance, considering I’ve come twice in the past hour, you wake me up, you’ll have to do something about it, and then we’ll never have breakfast."

"Is that supposed to deter me?" John chuckled, but he did stop teasing and continued washing Rodney.

"It is if you want to see anything of San Francisco."

"Is it more interesting than a wet, naked Rodney McKay?"

"Good point, but I don’t want you to be taunted when you go back to work and the only thing you’ve seen out here is me."

John laughed. "Okay, okay, you win. We’ll play tourist. I do want to get in a ride on a cable car," he admitted.

"We can do that," Rodney grinned, leaning in to kiss him playfully.

"But only if we get out of this shower. Right, gotcha." John gave Rodney’s ass a final quick squeeze before stepping back to let the water wash the soapsuds off him.

"You’re insane," Rodney chuckled, waiting until John was rinsed off to do the same, both of them stepping out of the shower, trading teasing kisses as they dried each other off.

"You love me in all my wackiness," John replied confidently before turning to the mirror to deal with his hair.

"Damn right I do; I don’t know what I’d do without you," Rodney admitted, gathering his clothes out of the closet.

"It’s entirely mutual." John walked back into the bedroom and picked up his bag, digging through it for a shirt and jeans.

"So, do you want to eat breakfast here or see what we can find?"

"Let’s go out and find a little cafe with a patio, where we can people watch over our morning coffee," John suggested as he dressed.

"That sounds perfect, and remember to bring a jacket, it’s chilly here," Rodney admonished as he grabbed his own.

"My love will keep me warm," John said, batting his eyelashes.

"My god, you’ve become a raving queen in my absence!"

John burst into laughter. "Well, it seemed to fit the setting." He shrugged into his leather jacket and reached for Rodney’s hand.

"Being in San Francisco doesn’t mean you have to be a queen, John!" Rodney laughed, pulling John in to kiss him as he pocketed the room key and they headed for the door.

"I was just making sure you didn’t go for a different type. I can be flexible." John gave extra weight to the last word, his grin widening.

"Yes, I noticed that fact, but the thought of you in drag does nothing for me."

John shuddered. "Good thing ‘cause I’m not shaving my whole body!"

Rodney gagged at the thought. "That would be like shaving a sheep!"

"You did _not_ just compare me to a sheep!"

"Would you prefer a Pekinese?"

"Forget breakfast; I’m heading back to the airport!"

"Don’t you dare!"

"Then try to remember that I’m not a sasquatch!"

"You have just the right amount of hair, John, I swear. Now can we eat?" Rodney added the last in a plaintive tone.

John snorted. "You’d think you hadn’t eaten in days," he said, shaking his head even as he slid an arm around Rodney’s waist while they waited for the elevator.

"I expended a lot of energy last night," Rodney sniffed.

"I know. I was there," John replied in a tone redolent with satisfaction.

"For the concert as well?"

"Not the whole thing, but I did catch the end of it. You were amazing, as usual."

"You were _there_ and you didn’t come backstage?!" Rodney squawked, ignoring the open elevator doors.

"I wanted us to be alone when we saw each other again," John explained. "I didn’t want an audience."

Rodney gave a crooked grin at that. "A very good idea."

"This way no one got pictures of us last night," John said with a faint growl, still not accustomed to the way reporters intruded into their lives.

"And they won’t be expecting me out and about today, so we should be safe," Rodney promised, pulling John into the elevator and pressing the ground floor button.

"I knew it was part of the package when I get involved with you," John said with a shrug. "I’d put up with a lot more than that."

"You shouldn’t have to put up with anything."

"You’re a celebrity; it goes with the territory."

"It’s not as if I’m a rock star," Rodney sighed. "I’m a very minor celebrity."

"Rodney, people will still be playing and listening to your music centuries after the rock stars are nothing more than footnotes in a history book."

"Not that that means anything to me in comparison to you."

"Well, it means something to me. So quit apologizing for it. I love you _and_ your music."

Rodney pulled him closer and kissed him lingeringly. "And I love you."

"Good. But we should probably get off this elevator so the people staring at us can get on," John suggested, his voice quivering with suppressed laughter.

The gaze Rodney turned on their erstwhile audience could have incinerated them. "Yes, we should."

"Behave, Rodney," John murmured, trying not to laugh at the expressions. As they exited the elevator, he snickered when he overheard one elderly man telling his wife, "I _told_ you we shouldn’t come to San Francisco!"

"This is tame for San Francisco," Rodney sniffed, sliding his arm around John’s waist and pulling him out into the lobby.

"We’re coming back next year," the man’s wife was telling him emphatically as the elevator door shut, and John laughed.

"Hrmm, it seems you have a fan."

"I think we both do," John chuckled. "However, right now, I’m only interested in food and coffee. Any idea where we’ll find a restaurant with a patio or should we ask at the desk?"

"We’d probably better ask; I haven’t been anywhere other than here and the concert hall."

John nodded and a few minutes later they were headed for a restaurant enthusiastically recommended by the twenty-something man at the desk. As they walked, hand in hand, John looked around with curiosity, drinking in the sights.

"Enjoying the visit?" Rodney asked, glancing over at him, enjoying John’s smile at their surroundings.

"Yup. I’m glad your tour ended here. I’ve never been to San Francisco, and it’s a great place for us to have a few days’ vacation together."

Rodney tightened his arm around John’s waist and smiled at him. "Most definitely; now come on, the cafe is this way." He led John down the street.

"I’m in your hands," John said, intentionally making the words sound dirty.

"Don’t say that again if you want breakfast."

John laughed. "But it’s fun to get you going in public."

"You think it’s fun getting me going anywhere," Rodney grumbled without any heat.

"True," John admitted, grinning. "You addicted me to you."

"So you’re calling me a drug dealer?"

"Nope, the drug."

"Ahh, much better."

"And the true comes out; you like to get me going too."

Rodney quirked a grin at that. "I do appreciate the results."

"Me too," John admitted, following Rodney into the restaurant so they could be seated.

"Coffee, lots of it," Rodney stated once they were seated and handed their menus.

"He means it," John assured the waiter. "And he’s much more pleasant when he gets it. We’ll order after we get that."

"Of course, sir," the waiter nodded, backing away quickly.

John looked over at Rodney, shaking his head and chuckling. "Still terrorizing people everywhere you go, I see."

"This is nothing, I’m veritably beaming with goodwill now that you’re here," Rodney protested.

John chuckled. "I’m glad to be such a good influence on you."

"Not nearly as glad as I am to be a bad influence on you," Rodney chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief when the waiter brought their coffee.

"That was a foregone conclusion the first time you wiggled that magnificent ass at me." John ignored the waiter’s double take.

"Was that before or after you had decided I wasn’t a psychopath?"

"Both," John assured him. "It helped with the decision."

"Like I believe that," Rodney snorted before taking a sip of his coffee and sighing in pleasure at the flavor.

"Okay, so I noticed it before and lusted after it after."

"Whereas I lusted after yours the moment I noticed it."

"Which just proves you’re a man of excellent taste."

Rodney eyed John over the top of his coffee cup at that. "And you doubted this?"

"Not for an instant." John grinned before perusing his menu.

"An excellent answer. Hrmm, I’m thinking the Eggs Benedict."

"Blueberry pancakes for me, I think," John decided, eyeing the fresh-squeezed orange juice wistfully but passing on it.

"Take it if you want it," Rodney commented. "We can hold off on the kissing until later."

"You really think I’d rather have orange juice than kiss you?"

"I don’t want to feel like you’re missing anything."

"The only time I’m missing anything is when you’re on tour."

"I could stop."

"Rodney, we’ve had this conversation. I don’t want you to stop."

"And I—don’t want to argue the first time I’ve seen you in weeks."

"We’re not arguing; we were discussing." John leaned over the table and kissed him. "And now we’re going to eat and play tourist and have fun."

Rodney nodded at that. "Exactly." The waiter approached, and he nodded in the young man’s direction. "Eggs Benedict and extra white toast here."

"Blueberry pancakes and Canadian bacon for me," John said. "And more coffee, and could you take the orange juice away."

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, scribbling down their order and darting away.

"Well, at least he didn’t stay to flirt with you," Rodney murmured.

"You intimidated him, and he saw the kiss."

"I intimidate all lesser life forms."

"You don’t intimidate me, or Teyla, Ronon, your family... TC."

"King Kong couldn’t intimidate TC."

John laughed. "True. Aren’t you glad he likes you?"

"Damn right," Rodney laughed, "as are my sensitive bits."

"Me too. I’m fairly fond of those bits just the way they are."

"It’s a good thing considering what I’m planning for this weekend," Rodney smiled before sipping his coffee again.

"Sounds like we may need wheelchairs to get to the plane," John said happily.

"And this is a problem?"

"No, it sounds really good to me," John assured him.

"I’m very glad to hear that, because I have plans for our time together."

"Tell me more."

"Wouldn’t you rather have it be a surprise?"

"I can live with that," John decided. "I like your surprises."

"Glad to hear it," Rodney grinned at him over the rim of his coffee cup. "So you’re willing to put yourself at my mercy for the weekend?"

John smiled faintly. "How’s that different from the rest of the time? Of course I am."

"Are you saying I boss you around?!"

"No, I’m saying I’ve trusted you since the day I met you."

Rodney smiled at that and reached out to catch John’s hand, squeezing his fingers. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too." John held Rodney’s hand, not letting go even when the waiter returned and set down their meals.

"So, are we going to eat or canoodle?" Rodney asked.

"What’s wrong with doing both?"

"Nothing at all."

John beamed and picked up his fork with his free hand. "More proof of your genius."

Rodney snorted but managed to cut into his meal without letting go of John’s hand.

"This is nice," John said.

"You mean being able to hold hands while we eat?"

"Yeah. Being close enough to be able to do that."

"Well, we can do it all weekend if you’d like."

"I like. A lot," John admitted.

"Good." Rodney squeezed his hand then let go so they could eat.

"Okay, that was really good," John said some time later as they drew to the end of their meals. "We’ll have to come back here again."

"Or go to the Netherlands," Rodney murmured.

"I meant the restaurant, but yeah, a trip together would be nice."

"You tell me when you have more than a few days off and we’ll do it."

"Sounds like a good use of my vacation time this year."

Rodney paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "So, how much do you have?"

"Well, I used a month when you started your tour, but I had a lot of accumulated time, and with this year’s, I still have nine weeks."

"Though why do I think that Aiden would have a hissy fit if you took it all at once?"

"Because you know my partner well," John chuckled. "But I could easily take three or four weeks."

"Do you see me arguing?"

"So plan it and I’ll get the time off."

"Once we get home, we’ll figure it out," Rodney promised.

"Sounds good. And for now, I’m in your hands. Lead on, McKay."

"Are you sure, Detective?" Rodney chuckled.

"Completely. I’m all yours."

"Well, of course you are; how could you get anything better?"

John chuckled. "I can’t, which is why I followed you halfway across the country."

"Hrmm, and here I thought you just wanted to get laid."

"Well, that too," John agreed. "Like I said, you got me hooked."

"Me and my magnificent ass."

"And it’s all mine," John said, beaming.

"The same goes for you and yours," Rodney added.

"You even got virgin territory."

"Damn, I’m good," Rodney grinned.

"You sure are," John agreed, chuckling. "I got the very best."

"As did I, now finish your coffee so we can go see some sights—other than each other," Rodney grinned.

"Yes sir," John said with a sloppy salute before draining his coffee. "Okay, let’s go see the sights. I’m ready to play tourist."

"Bossy," Rodney chuckled as he paid the bill, and they stood up, wandering out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk.

"I learned from the best." John slid an arm around Rodney’s waist, enjoying being close to him again after so long apart.

Rodney smirked at that, trailing his fingers over John’s ass before setting his own arm in the same place. "Well, you were straight..."

"I was talking about the bossiness," John laughed. "But you’re damn good at turning straight men gay too. Too bad for everyone else that you’re retired," he finished smugly.

"Yes, I’ve put my skills on the shelf; I’ll stick to you and music as my goals in life—and keeping TC happy."

"All very admirable goals," John praised.

"Why thank you. Hrmm, we should buy a camera since neither of us has one here," Rodney mused as they strolled along.

"Good idea. We can get someone to take a picture of us together as well as getting the tourist shots."

"That sounds great; we don’t have enough casual ones of us."

"No, gossip rag shots through the curtains just don’t look quite right on the mantelpiece."

"It was a good shot of your ass though."

"Ha! You admit it’s not skinny!"

"It’s perfect."

John beamed at him. "Yours is the perfect one, but I like that you think so."

"Of course I do, it’s perfect for me, just like you’re perfect for me," Rodney smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"My God, we’re sappy," John chuckled, managing to sound ridiculously pleased by the fact. "Oh look, there’s an electronics store. Let’s get a good digital camera instead of a disposable. We’ll get better pictures, and I’ve been wanting to get one for a while."

"Hopefully we’ll get a somewhat honest salesman who won’t try to tell us fairytales regarding the capabilities of the thing," Rodney commented as they walked inside, spending the next hour grilling the salesperson about the different cameras and finally walking out with a new model that had had its batteries quick charged as part of the deal.

"You know, I would have just bought the first one," John commented, sounding amused. "We’re never going to use half these features that make this one the top of the line. You really don’t need to keep buying me things, Rodney. I’d love you even if you lost all your money tomorrow."

"Who says I bought it for you?" Rodney protested with a grin. "You want a toy, buy it yourself!"

"Ah, I see. You’re trying to bankrupt me so I have no choice but to be _your_ toy," John laughed.

"Hrmm, you figured out my nefarious plan; whatever shall I do?" Rodney pretended to mull the question over, his blue eyes bright with laughter.

"Play with me, of course," John instantly informed him.

"After we’re done seeing the sights, I’ll just have to do that then."

"I was hoping you’d say that. We have lost time to make up for."

"Well, as liberal as San Francisco is, jumping each other on the street would only result in us being arrested, so keep your plans for tonight, Detective."

"Oh, I plan to. I’m not sharing you with anyone."

"Have I mentioned that I find your possessiveness extremely hot?"

"Frequently. Which just encourages me to get more possessive," John admitted, his grin widening.

"Oh horrors, a dommy cop, whatever will I do?"

"Bend over and spread ‘em?"

"Out here on the street? Kinky!" Rodney laughed.

"I think that would get us both arrested."

"And we have better things to do this weekend."

"Like each other," John agreed laughingly. "And seeing the sights."

"Which we’ll do before we do each other," Rodney said firmly.

"To avoid that issue of being arrested," John grinned.

"I’m beginning to think that we’re going to have to remind each other of that quite often today."

"We’re making up for lost time."

"Good point, now, want to ride a cable car or keep walking?"

"Cable car, of course. I can’t visit San Francisco without taking a ride on one. I’ll even promise to restrain myself from singing the streetcar song."

"Having heard you sing, all I can say is thank you," Rodney laughed as they waited for the trolley to approach.

"You don’t appreciate my talents."

Rodney glanced over at him and smiled. "You say that now."

"Okay, you don’t appreciate all of my talents," John amended, chuckling.

"Boo hoo, whatever will you do?"

"Dazzle you with the ones you do appreciate, of course."

"Excellent answer." The cable car approached, and Rodney dug his wallet out of his pocket to pay their fare.

"So where are we going? Anywhere in particular or just riding around seeing the city?"

"I thought we talked about this already?"

"I was distracted by your best feature."

"Fisherman’s Wharf," Rodney laughed as they climbed onto the trolley. "After that, we’ll see."

"Sounds good to me." John sank into a seat, leaving room for Rodney next to him. "I’m glad we’ve had this time."

"You sound like it’s over already."

"I didn’t mean to. I just meant that we don’t usually have time just for us, away from home, and it’s nice."

"True," Rodney nodded, reaching out and squeezing John’s hand. "So we’ll just enjoy it."

John nodded as he slung an arm over Rodney’s shoulders. "It’s going to be great."

Rodney smiled again, looking smug. "Damn right it is."

John eyed him curiously. "Why do I get the feeling you’re plotting something?"

"Unless you mean getting you naked once we get back to the room, I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Uh huh." John wasn’t convinced, but he always enjoyed Rodney’s surprises, so he didn’t push for answers. "So when are you going to dedicate another song to me?" he said instead, grinning.

"You’ll know it when you hear it," Rodney shot back.

"Tease," John chuckled.

"It takes one to know one."

"I always put out."

"And you’re saying I don’t?"

John had to laugh. "My nose would grow like Pinocchio’s if I tried to say that."

"Now if you said something else would grow, I’d say, lie away," Rodney snickered.

"That grows when you put out."

"Which we’ve already established happens frequently."

"Which makes us both very happy men."

"Definitely, and here we are." Rodney stood as the trolley stopped and pulled John along as he got off.

"I keep waiting for you to pull out a collar and leash to haul me around," John muttered, but he was smiling.

"Are you saying you want to go to a sex club?"

John burst into laughter. "Only if you want to watch me getting into fights with everyone who even looks at you."

"I’d say the same, but I’m not going to break my hands defending your honor—I’d hire us a bodyguard!"

"Well, then it might be interesting," John chuckled.

"Think Ronon would watch over us?"

"Ronon would shoot us both for suggesting he set foot inside a gay club."

Rodney snickered at the thought. "True; he’d have to bring Teyla to protect _him_."

"Do you really want to make her mad at _us_?"

"Hrmm, no. No sex club for us, I suppose—will Ghirardelli help assuage the pain?"

John’s eyes widened slightly. "I’d say so!"

"Look over there." Rodney pointed toward the large building bearing the chocolate company’s name.

"Mmm, I love you."

"You just want me to buy you some," Rodney laughed, squeezing John’s hand as they walked toward the entrance.

"Damn right!" John enjoyed walking along, holding hands, and he wished they could do it more often.

"As if it’s a problem; I enjoy it when you actually let me get you something—oh my god, this smells good."

"You bought me a _plane_ , Rodney," John pointed out. "And yes, it does." He inhaled deeply, enjoying the rich aroma.

"Only after Elizabeth showed you my bank balance to prove to you that it wouldn’t bankrupt me!"

"Would you be happier if I didn’t care if I bankrupted you?"

Rodney glowered at that. "I hate it when you’re logical," he grumbled, snatching up a piece of sample chocolate.

"No, you don’t; you love me." John gave him a quick kiss, letting out a soft moan of pleasure at the rich chocolate flavor that filled Rodney’s mouth.

"Do that again and I’m dragging you to the bathroom!" Rodney hissed.

John smirked. "Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise? And make sure to get plenty for tonight. I want to let it melt on you and then lick it off."

Rodney groaned but grabbed a shopping basket.

"I think I could get to like being a kept man," John mused.

"As if I’d have a problem with it." As he spoke, Rodney began perusing the shelves, from time to time adding items to the basket.

"You’d hate anyone who had the temperament to be happy being kept," John snorted.

"Being logical again," Rodney said with a wave of his hand, and John laughed.

"Honey, if you’re looking for someone to keep, I’m happy to volunteer," another customer in the store told Rodney.

John gawked at the incredibly fem twink before wincing in anticipation of Rodney’s response.

Rodney glanced at the short, thin blond, then at John, then at the younger man again. "Sorry, I prefer them butch; besides, he’s a cop, and you wouldn’t believe what he can do with handcuffs."

John and the blond both gaped at him before the stranger beat a hasty retreat, and John burst into laughter. "Should I have brought my cuffs?"

"Nah, we can save that for when we get home," Rodney grinned.

"You are a very kinky man."

"With a great ass."

"Hey, don’t draw my attention to it in public. People look at me funny when I bite it."

"Practice restraint and have some chocolate instead."

"Feed me."

"Are you turning into a huge carnivorous plant?" Rodney laughed, popping another piece of chocolate into John’s mouth. John caught Rodney’s fingers between his lips, licking and sucking them before letting them slide free.

"Mmm," Rodney murmured, rubbing his thumb over John’s bottom lip.

"Good chocolate."

"Definitely. You should pick some out."

John eyed the basket. "You mean there’s some you don’t already have?"

"Very funny, Detective."

John grinned and put some dark chocolate in the basket, causing Rodney to scrunch his nose up. "And that’s all yours."

"It’s pure decadence, undiluted by bovine products," John informed him. "Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it."

"Nothing beats smooth milk chocolate," Rodney countered. "It melts on the tongue and slides down the throat."

"So does dark chocolate, and it’s pure. Well, aside from the sugar of course. Unsweetened would be horrible."

"So you eat dark off me, and I’ll eat milk off you," Rodney shrugged.

John shook his head, smiling. "Be adventurous, Doc."

Rodney spotted a jar of something and grabbed it, holding it up in front of John’s nose. "Adventurous enough for you?"

John’s smile turned sensual. "Get two."

Without a word, Rodney added a second jar to the basket.

"I like shopping with you."

"As long as it’s not grocery shopping, right?"

"That’s boring."

"You like the results when Jeannie cooks for us."

"True, but she also talks," John pointed out. "A lot."

"You always go outside and play with Jinto."

"That’s because it’s safer. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve started joining us. Jinto loves it."

"We’ll have to get him something..." Rodney mused.

"And something for TC too."

"A giant catnip model of Alcatraz?"

John laughed. "I don’t think we need to go that far."

"Hey, I’m willing to do anything to bribe your cat!"

"You’re a very smart man. But we can stop at the market on the way home and get him some fresh fish."

"I hope you mean once we _are_ home because the thought of carrying fresh fish on an airplane isn’t too appetizing."

John wrinkled his nose. "Of course!"

"Just making sure, and do you see anything else or can we go check out now?"

"I’m ready to move on," John replied, veering toward the register where Rodney cheerfully paid for their chocolate but gave the bag to John to carry.

"Ah, now I see; you just want a pack mule."

"It builds muscles."

"So that I can move you around in bed?"

"Are you saying I don’t move enough on my own?" They walked outside and wandered toward the docks.

"Hell no, it’s just fun to go all He-Man sometimes and toss you around."

"Feel free to summon the power of Greyskull later tonight," Rodney smirked.

"Just don’t turn into Skeletor."

"Oh, now that’s disgusting!"

"Point for me," John laughed.

"Are we keeping score?"

"Naw, but it sounded good."

Rodney snickered and leaned against the rail. "Look at the seals—or are they sea-lions?"

"Does it matter to anyone except another seal or sea-lion?"

"Maybe a trainer, but not me." Rodney turned and squinted into the sun. "It’s bright out; I thought it was always cloudy here."

"What are you, a vampire? Put your sunglasses on."

"Does it look like I have any? I don’t usually play tourist when I’m on tour!"

"So we’ll go buy you some," John replied easily. "And I won’t even comment on the idiocy of coming to California and not having any."

"I had planned to be on a plane back to Virginia this morning," Rodney reminded him.

"I’m pretty sure we have sun there too."

"And I have sunglasses back there."

"Well, we’ll get you some for on tour."

"Are they going to look like Elton John’s?" Rodney asked, grinning.

"Not if you expect me to be seen with you!"

"You won’t feed into my youthful fantasies?"

"I _am_ your youthful fantasy," John replied dryly.

"A hot straight cop?" Rodney paused to rub his chin before smirking. "Good point, that _was_ one of my fantasies."

"See, what more do you want? You took a straight guy and turned him hot for your ass."

"Damn, I’m good," Rodney said, mimicking John’s tone as he spoke the other man’s often used words, and John laughed.

"We both are."

"Especially together."

"Damn right." John slid his free arm around Rodney’s waist as they strolled down the street. "We should get a picture soon."

"We need to find someone to take it and not steal the camera..."

John rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he said to an older couple coming toward them. "Would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Of course," the woman said immediately, taking the camera and waving them back toward the railing. "Now smile."

Rodney slipped his arm around John’s waist and did just that while John did the same after setting the bag of chocolate on the ground at their feet.

After the picture was taken, the woman handed the camera back and hesitated before asking, "I don’t want to interrupt, but could I get your autograph?"

"His autograph?" Rodney asked innocently, looking over at John.

"Rodney." John elbowed him while giving the woman a charming smile. "Ignore him; he has a weird sense of humor. He’d be happy to give you his autograph. Play nice, Rodney."

"Harridan," Rodney muttered, glowering at him before turning a gracious smile on the couple. "Do you have anything to write on?"

The woman rummaged in her bag for a moment, then drew out an autograph book which she handed to Rodney. "To Harriet and Jimmy, if you don’t mind."

"No problem at all." Rodney took the book and scrawled ‘To Harriet and Jimmy who were kind enough to help us by taking our picture and are smart enough to enjoy my music, all the best, Rodney McKay’ before handing it back to her.

"Would you mind taking a picture with us?" the man said, finally speaking up.

"I can take it," John offered, still grinning after reading what Rodney had written.

"Oh thank you!" the woman answered, taking back the autograph book and handing John a camera as she and her husband went to stand by Rodney, who looked decidedly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Smile," John ordered, apologizing to Rodney with his eyes and promising himself that he’d make it up to him.

Rodney sighed and did just that, enduring the woman’s babbling thanks once the picture was taken.

Once the couple had continued on their way, John slid an arm around Rodney’s waist. "Sorry, I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that."

Rodney shrugged and wound his arm around John’s waist as well. "Not a problem; at least we got our picture."

"Good point. Our first souvenir of the weekend."

"Are you saying you want me to get you a plastic replica of the Golden Gate?"

John snorted. "Maybe we could get a mould of your dick."

"Are you planning on using it like a dildo when I’m gone?"

"It’s a possibility," John laughed.

"Only if you send me pictures and video!"

"Hell, I’ll get a vid cam for my computer," John promised him.

"And encrypt the damn connection!"

"Aw, you don’t want to be the next internet pin-up boy?"

"Why would I be that? You’re the one talking about sending me pictures of you!"

"And you wouldn’t send me back any of you?" John pouted, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Well, possibly, but I’d make damn sure they were double-encrypted!"

"So you handle the encryption and I’ll take care of the inspiration."

"I’m only just going to be coming off tour; are you that anxious to have me on the road again?"

"Of course not! I like you at home with me, but when you’re not, it could be fun. At least it’s better than nothing."

Rodney nodded at that and hugged John with one arm. "Good point; we can give it a try anyway."

"But not for a while. We get some time together now." John moved closer as they walked.

"Yes, considering the fact that I have to finish writing the new material then record it, you’re going to be stuck with me for at least a year."

"Oh damn, however will I survive?" John’s huge grin and the way his arm tightened around Rodney belied the words.

"You may need a donut for your car," Rodney smirked, and John burst into laughter.

"What, you’re turning into an exclusive top?"

"No way in hell!"

John laughed. "Good thing since we know how I feel about your ass."

"The term obsessed has come up in conversation."

"Are you implying that I stalk your ass?"

"I am. Does it sound like I have a problem with it?"

"I think you enjoy it."

"Damn right!"

John grinned. "You can go ahead of me when we’re going uphill."

"Pervert," Rodney laughed.

"I try."

"And you succeed."

"I’m inspired."

"I’m glad."

John grinned. "We’re in danger of drowning in sap in the middle of the street."

"Then perhaps we should make an escape?"

~*~ 

Hours later, after viewing what seemed like most of San Francisco, John looked around in confusion. "So what’s so special about City Hall? It doesn’t even look particularly old."

Rodney swallowed somewhat nervously as he squinted up at the building. "There’s someone I want us to see inside."

"I didn’t know you knew anyone in San Francisco," John said as they started up the stairs.

"I don’t," Rodney said after a moment, leading John over to the board that listed all the departments and nodding to himself before continuing to walk. "It’s a legal matter."

John frowned curiously. "Are you buying some property?"

"No," Rodney replied with what was remarkable patience for him, "why would I buy property that could shake apart at any second?"

"I hardly think California’s in any imminent danger," John said dryly. "And how should I know? What other kind of legal matter could you have here? You already have lawyers."

"I didn’t say I was going to see a lawyer here either."

"Let’s try something radical," John suggested. "How ‘bout you just tell me what we’re doing here?"

"Getting a license," Rodney answered.

"But you have a driver’s-" John started before the light finally dawned, and he stopped abruptly, turning to stare at Rodney, wide-eyed. "Rodney?"

"Yes, John?" Rodney asked, his tone one of pure innocence.

"What kind of license?" John asked, trying to restrain his delight until he was sure he wasn’t misunderstanding Rodney’s intentions.

Rodney angled his head so that he could look at John from the side, and grinned. "Marriage."

John grabbed hold of Rodney and pulled him into a bear hug, then kissed him till they were both breathless and Rodney pulled back with a crooked grin. "I hope that means yes."

"Ya think?" John beamed at him. "Yes! Hell yes, even!"

"Good," Rodney grinned crookedly. "Did you happen to bring a suit because the ceremony is tonight?"

"Fortunately, I thought we might go out to a nice restaurant, or I’d be getting married in jeans," John laughed.

"No, then we’d be finding a store that could tailor you one before seven tonight," Rodney corrected.

"And here I thought you liked me in jeans."

"And out of them," Rodney agreed as they walked inside and joined the short line at the counter. "But when we get married, you’re wearing a suit."

"I think I can manage that. I’ll even wear a tie, just for you."

Rodney made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. "We’re going to need pictures, you know."

"Damn right. I want one for my desk. Oh hell, my birth certificate. We’ll need it before they’ll give us a license."

Rodney dug into his pocket and pulled out an embossed piece of paper. "You mean this birth certificate?"

John grinned. "I love being in love with Machiavelli."

"I’m Mozart," Rodney sniffed, "I merely employ Machiavelli in the form of a woman who is currently sleeping with my cousin."

"Only so that you don’t have to waste time plotting for yourself," John chuckled, hugging him. "So who broke and entered into our home or should I not ask?"

"No one broke and entered; your buddy Ronon used Elizabeth’s key and got it as well as my own, and Elizabeth had them couriered here; the wedding’s tonight," Rodney repeated.

"I guess we’d better get that license then." John couldn’t stop beaming.

Rodney released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. "So you don’t mind? That I planned it all? It may not be as much as it could have been if we’d had more time, but then I had to plan it all with Elizabeth when you were in the shower this morning..."

"Damn, fast planning," John said, impressed. "And of course I don’t mind. I love you, you nut, and I never even considered that we could really get married, but I’m incredibly glad you did. Although I draw the line at hyphenating our names. McKay-Sheppard is just too long."

"You mean you’ll be Detective John McKay?" Rodney asked innocently.

"When you become Dr. Rodney Sheppard," John snorted.

Rodney snickered. "Then how would my adoring public know who I was?"

"I’d have to keep you all to myself."

"And you think this is a problem?" They inched forward a few paces.

"Actually, yeah, it is. You have a lot more music to perform, Rodney. And I intend to enjoy every note of it, along with the rest of the world."

"Have I ever told you that you’re bossy?"

"Frequently, but you always end up begging for more not long afterward."

The woman in front of them cleared her throat, and Rodney grinned. "Good point; you’ve learned well, Grasshopper."

"I had a good teacher." John returned the grin, and Rodney hugged him as one of the clerks opened up and motioned them over.

"So, are we ready to do this?" he asked.

"Never been readier for anything in my life," John assured him, stepping forward with one of Rodney’s hands in his.

~*~

"Are you ready yet?" Rodney called as he straightened his tie, then frowned and tore the knot out to redo it.

"Yup, but it doesn’t look like you are." John was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching, and now he came across the room to brush Rodney’s hands aside and tie his tie for him. "You’re not this nervous before a show."

"This is a hell of a lot more important than a show," Rodney muttered.

"Yeah, but there won’t be any critics, just us."

"Well..."

One dark eyebrow rose. "Well what?"

"It’s not going to be just us," Rodney admitted.

"And just who else is it going to be?"

"Jeannie, Jinto and Ted," Rodney began, glancing away. "Radek and Elizabeth." He looked at John then away again. "Ronon. Teyla. Ford. Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Tomas."

John stared at him. "I suppose Carson and Laura and their kids too?" he asked faintly.

"Yes." Rodney’s voice was very small. "Lorne had to work, or he would have been here too."

"Cool," John finally said, breaking into a grin. "Now no one’s gonna be pissed at us for not telling them."

"You aren’t mad? I know it’s a bit much," Rodney stammered.

"They’re our family and friends. That’s who should be with you when you get married."

Rodney broke into a smile at that and pulled John into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Thank you for giving me a family," John replied simply.

"You made me appreciate mine," Rodney muttered before taking a deep breath and stepping back. "So, is the tie all right now?"

"It’s perfect. Just like you." John took a step forward to close the distance between them again and kissed him.

"You’re the only person who could say that and have me believing them," Rodney sighed, resting his head against John’s shoulder for a moment. "And we’d better get out there before they come looking for us."

"That would be bad," John agreed, hugging Rodney before stepping back. "So let’s go gather the clan and do this."

"You have the ring?" Rodney asked, patting his pocket.

"Yup. I’m just glad they were able to engrave them for us this afternoon." John put his hand in his pocket just to make sure the ring was still there.

"Throwing money at them does wondrous things, doesn’t it?" Rodney grinned, turning so they could walk out of the room, keeping his arm around John’s waist.

"Associating with the rich and famous has its perks."

"Such as a relaxing honeymoon," Rodney smirked as they walked out of the suite and toward the elevator.

"Oh? And where are you whisking me away to? Or are we just locking the door to our suite?" John chuckled.

"The latter for tonight, as for tomorrow... Do you trust me?"

"Of course," John replied instantly, repeating the answer he’d given Rodney that morning.

"Then you’ll see in the morning."

"Hmm, I’ll look forward to it... when I’m capable of thought, which I hope not to be tonight."

"I think that’s a certainty." The elevator arrived and they stepped inside, Rodney pushing the button for one of the conference room levels.

"Oh good." John leaned back against the wall of the elevator and looked Rodney over. "Have I mentioned that you look really hot?"

"No, and don’t because if you do, then I’ll start thinking about how edible you look, and then we’d just end up going back to the room and having everyone banging on the door when we missed the ceremony."

John burst into laughter. "Okay, I’ll save it for afterward, when I want to drag you away from the party."

"Don’t worry; they’ll expect us not to be able to keep our hands off each other so we can grope all we want."

"I wouldn’t care if they didn’t!"

"A very good point, Detective." The elevator stopped and the doors opened, allowing them to exit.

"I think I’ve already proven that I don’t give a damn what people think of us," John pointed out, following Rodney down the hall.

Rodney grinned at that and pushed open to the door to one of the rooms, wherein they were inundated by their friends and Rodney’s family.

"They certainly can fill a room," John muttered to Rodney before hugging Laura, who practically threw herself at him.

"You know, we do have something of a schedule here!" Rodney finally announced, raising his voice to be heard over the commotion.

"Don’t be crabby, Rodney," Carson advised. "It’ll constipate you."

"Oh, now that’s disgusting!"

"Besides," Jinto popped up, "Mom says Uncle Rodney’s a lot less, urmm... grumpy since John’s been around."

"Apparently I’m better than a bran muffin a day," John snickered.

"Or Zoloft," Laura snickered, making Rodney glower at her.

"Is there a minister or justice of the peace or something here?" John asked Rodney, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"They had better be; I paid them enough," Rodney grumbled even as Elizabeth approached, the official in tow.

"Gentlemen, I think we’d better get this underway."

"Can’t be soon enough for me," John said, taking Rodney’s hand again.

The kindly-faced court official smiled at them. "Then perhaps I could get the two grooms to come with me, and we could get things underway?"

John beamed at Rodney as they followed the justice toward the front of the room. "We’re really doing this," he said softly.

"You’re okay with this, right?" Rodney asked, his expression bordering on frantic. "It’s not too much?"

John stopped, caught Rodney’s chin in his hand, and turned his head to press a hard kiss on his lips. "It’s perfect."

"Oh." Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Let’s not keep the man waiting then," he said firmly, glancing back to see that everyone was gathered around them.

"Right." John held Rodney’s hand as they took their places in front of the official, his breath catching as he looked over and met the blue eyes of the man who was about to become his husband. "I love you," he mouthed silently.

"Me too," Rodney whispered as the justice began to go through the vows.

They each made their responses and slid rings onto each other’s fingers, then stood staring at each other, silly smiles on their faces until the justice urged them to kiss, and John leaned closer to press his lips to Rodney’s.

"We did it," Rodney whispered. "We really did it."

"We did it," John agreed. "Hi, husband."

"Hi, husband." Rodney’s voice was barely audible, then he grabbed John and pulled him in for a much deeper kiss to the hoots and applause of their family and friends.

That was the start of a party that went on till the wee hours of the morning, and despite their earlier plans to escape, John and Rodney stayed till the end and enjoyed every moment of it. They finally headed back up to their room a little before three, and John looked at Rodney, still smiling as he had been all night.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rodney asked, leaning against his side.

"For thinking of this. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier." John slid his arm around Rodney’s waist, holding him close.

"That pretty much describes this past year for me."

"Likewise." John smiled into the blue eyes. "I’m really glad your ass led me astray."

"Why don’t you show it how much—or does being married mean we don’t have sex any longer?" Rodney grinned, swiping the room card through the reader and pushing open the door to the suite.

"Like hell!" John exclaimed, swinging Rodney around while slipping the Do Not Disturb sign onto the outside handle and then pushing him against the door. He groped Rodney with one hand as he bolted the door with the other and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good answer," Rodney murmured against John’s mouth, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and running his hands up the smooth cotton that covered John’s back.

"Like you ever doubted it," John half laughed, shrugging out of the jacket and pulling Rodney’s off before attacking his shirt buttons, Rodney doing the same, shoving John’s shirt aside and running his hands up his chest, groaning at the tug of the dark hairs against his fingers.

"Love you," John whispered, unfastening Rodney’s belt and his pants and then delving inside in search of his growing erection.

"So show me how much," Rodney groaned, squirming as John’s fingers stroked him.

"I’m working on it," John assured him before kissing him again.

"You could work faster," Rodney said hopefully as he started to work on John’s belt.

"I don’t think either of us wants friction burns!" John laughed, letting go so he could unbutton Rodney’s shirt.

"I didn’t mean _that_ fast!" Rodney chuckled before leaning in to kiss John again. "I can’t believe it; we’re married."

"Yeah, we are. You’re really stuck with me now." John pushed Rodney’s shirt off his shoulders and flicked a thumb over a sensitive nipple.

"Oh damn, I’ll have to cancel the weekly orgy," Rodney snorted, a shudder running through his body as John teased him.

"You’ll just have to limit it to me from now on," John said, lowering his head to catch the other nipple between his teeth.

"I—I think I can manage that; you’re a one-man orgy."

"You say the nicest things." John grinned up at him before dropping to his knees and nuzzling Rodney, who leaned back against the wall and groaned, his hands threading through John’s hair.

"I think husbands taste even better than lovers," John mused after swiping his tongue over Rodney’s cock.

"You know, this husband might want to test that theory as well," Rodney groaned.

"Then unless you’re planning to stand on your head, I think we’d better move this to the bed."

"So get up already," Rodney chuckled, catching John’s hand to help him to his feet.

"I was enjoying where I was," John pretended to grumble, sliding an arm around Rodney’s waist to grope his ass as they made their way over to the bed.

"Yes, but you’ll enjoy this more." The moment they were sitting on the bed, Rodney caught John and pulled him in for a hungry kiss as they collapsed back against the pillows.

"I enjoy everything," John whispered against Rodney’s lips, the hazel eyes warm with love and laughter.

"Insatiable," Rodney murmured, stroking a hand down John’s back, skimming over a hip.

"Only for you," John assured him, simultaneously arching into the caress and pressing closer to the heat of Rodney’s body.

"Good thing because I’m it for you for the rest of our lives and vice versa." Rodney squirmed, hooking a leg around John’s hip.

"I know," John replied with deep satisfaction, breaking into a grin again. His hands slid around to cup Rodney’s ass, kneading the firm muscles while pressing their groins together. Rodney groaned as they rocked against each other, enjoying the feeling of John’s cock sliding against his own.

"You feel so fucking good," John rasped before delving into Rodney’s mouth, kissing him hungrily.

"Ditto," Rodney panted against John’s mouth, his fingers clenching against the firm muscles beneath them.

"I love you, Rodney McKay... Sheppard," John added with a faint grin after a beat, but instead of sputtering, Rodney’s expression turned serene.

"I like the way that sounds."

"Me too," John admitted, his left hand rising to cup Rodney’s cheek. "Just like I like seeing these rings on our hands." He squirmed lazily, gasping at the sensation of their cocks rubbing over each other.

"Hrmm, I think I should put them on the cover of my next CD..."

That made John gasp and tense up, and a moment later he came, shuddering through the spasms of pleasure, Rodney drinking in the sight of his face flushed with pleasure. "Liked that idea, didn’t you?" he asked.

"What gave it away?" John asked wryly, pulling Rodney in for a kiss before spreading his legs invitingly.

"Oh, I don’t know, the fact that you went off like a rocket when I mentioned it?" As Rodney spoke, his hips moved faster, his cock sliding against John’s now slick skin.

"I like knowing you’re mine legally too now," John admitted, biting his lip as he watched Rodney’s face.

Rodney nodded tightly at that before sucking in a deep breath and shuddering as he came.

"God, you’re gorgeous," John murmured, stroking Rodney’s back.

"Don’t hit on me; I’m a married man," Rodney sighed, relaxing against him.

"Me too," John replied happily. "And I have a very jealous husband."

"Damn right, he’d garrote anyone who looked at you with piano wire."

"And then I’d have to help him hide the body and hope my own friends didn’t arrest us both. It’s much easier just to concentrate on him... and a lot more fun too."

"I can tell you’re going to be a great husband; I’ll have to get you a really good anniversary present."

"You already did; I’ll _have_ an anniversary."

"Are you telling me I can’t spoil my husband on our anniversary?"

"I’m saying you don’t have to give me more than you already have, but I wouldn’t dream of depriving you of your fun," John chuckled.

"Good answer," Rodney grinned, kissing him then making a face as he shifted and their cooling semen squelched between them. "Be right back, I’ll get something to clean us up."

"Mmm, service in bed too—I could get to like this."

"Yes, well feel free to reciprocate at some later time."

"It’ll be my pleasure," John assured him, crossing his arms behind his bed as he watched Rodney walk across the room.

"Mine too, I’m sure," Rodney grinned , strolling into the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth, cleaning himself up before rinsing out the cloth with warm water and carrying it out.

"It does usually turn out to be mutual, doesn’t it?" John replied contentedly, stretching against the rumpled sheets.

"That’s why we work so well." Rodney sat down beside him and ran the washcloth over John’s chest and stomach then carefully washed his cock and balls.

"Keep that up and we’ll be getting dirty again a lot sooner than I expected."

Rodney grinned and continued what he was doing.

"Why do I get the feeling that’s not a deterrent to you?"

"Because it’s our wedding night, and even if it wasn’t, I haven’t seen you in weeks, and even if that wasn’t the case, you breathing makes me want you."

John laughed. "Sounds like we’re both in the same boat. Good thing since you’re the only one I want to share my life vest with.

"I hope it’s not one of those gaudy orange ones."

"I’ll have a blue one made specially for you."

"Good man," Rodney grinned, kissing him.

"I have my moments," John replied modestly before chuckling. "And so do you."

"Luckily we have them together most of the time."

"It works out well... and we can protect each other from our family and friends."

"Not all at once, I hope, because we’ll need TC to help us if that’s the case."

John laughed. "I’m sure he’d be up to the challenge. But no, small groups at a time are best for all our nerves."

Rodney grinned as he tossed the washcloth away and curled up beside John, his head pillowed on the other man’s shoulder. "Mmmhmm."

John’s arm curved around Rodney, drawing him closer. "Okay, this is just about perfect."

"I’d say this turned out to be a pretty good day, wouldn’t you?"

"I’d call it a perfect day," John corrected with a smile.

"That sounds like a song title," Rodney mused.

"I’ll leave that in your capable hands. I inspire; you produce art."

"The perfect partnership."

John chuckled. "I’m happy to be your groupie."

"My only one," Rodney laughed, kissing him.

"When you have me, you don’t need anyone else."

"Damn right."

John laughed. "I’m not sure which of us sounds more smug."

"If TC was here, I’d say him."

"True, he’s in a class by himself." John lazily stroked Rodney’s back, enjoying the knowledge that there wouldn’t be any interruptions.

"Just like us," Rodney murmured against his chest.

"Get some sleep," John suggested. "I plan to wake you up in a while, and neither of us will be getting much more rest tonight."

"Mmmm," Rodney sighed, curling closer and closing his eyes.

John smiled down at the dark head on his shoulder, and he lay for a while watching Rodney sleep before his own eyes closed and he relaxed into sleep, content in the knowledge that Rodney would still be there when he woke.

~*~

"Well?" Rodney asked nervously, watching John look around the house he’d rented for their honeymoon. "What do you think?"

"It’s perfect," John said, turning and pulling Rodney into a fierce hug, and Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. He—or Elizabeth at his instruction—had been lucky to find an empty cottage on the beach in Carmel, but he’d known John would love the beach and the opportunities it offered for swimming and surfing, and he liked the town.

"We have it for a week," he murmured, kissing John’s ear. "And you also have an extra week off; Teyla requested it for you."

"I thought musicians were supposed to be Trilby, not Svengali," John said, beaming as he looked out at the water. "Lucky me, I get both in one hot package."

Rodney eyed him carefully before grinning. "You know, if you’re not careful that ‘dumb county cop’ mask is going to crack so badly you’re never going to be able to fix it."

"Naw, I have you for distraction," John replied blandly though with mischief sparkling in his hazel eyes.

"For yourself or the masses?"

"Both of course, but the distraction for me is a lot more fun."

"For both of us. Want to go in?"

"Of course." John caught hold of Rodney’s hand, lacing their fingers together. "The only question is do we head for the bed or the hot tub I’m sure this place has? Or the railing on the deck," he mused.

"Do we have any waterproof lube?" Rodney asked dryly.

"What, you didn’t stock this place up?" John asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I was a little more concerned with food and drinks!" Rodney protested.

"On our honeymoon?" John tsked. "Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. We need to make a supply run."

" _Now_?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Do you want to have to stop in the middle of things to go get lube?"

"We _have_ lube!" Rodney shouted, glaring at him, only realizing belatedly that there were people passing by.

"Then why’d you ask me if we did?"

"I said we didn’t have _waterproof_ lube!" Rodney sighed.

John grinned. "I suppose I could make a sacrifice and wait till tomorrow to have you ride me in the hot tub."

"You’re such a giving soul," Rodney snorted. "Now are we going to stand out here forever or are we going inside?"

"I don’t know. There might be a neighbor or two who hasn’t heard about our sex life yet," John laughed.

"We can leave the windows open so they can hear the results of the discussion if they’re that hard up."

John laughed again and started inside, drawing Rodney after him. "Naw, we’re too good for the common folk."

"Good point," Rodney laughed, looking around at the light, airy decor and the comfortable looking furniture. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Nice," John agreed. "We’re not going to want to leave."

"So I’ve talked you into being a house husband? Excellent!"

John turned to stare at him. "I only do sex toy, not housework."

"I’m pretty sure I can afford a maid for us."

John shook his head, laughing. "You’re insane. Now come on, let’s explore." He wandered into the living room, taking in the floor-to-ceiling glass wall overlooking the ocean that was the centerpiece of the bleached oak and pale blue room. "Very nice. And that railing on the deck looks perfect for bracing you against while I fuck you."

"I hope you’re not expecting me to complain about that," Rodney murmured, sliding his hand under John’s shirt to rub his back.

"I would be very disappointed if you did." John glanced back at the fireplace, shaking his head. "While I like the idea of sex in front of a roaring fire, I think we’d die of the heat. Why do people put fireplaces in, in California?"

"This is northern California, John," Rodney chuckled, "or more northern than LA anyway; besides, there’s always turning down the air if we want to enjoy a fire."

"There’s something deliciously decadent about cranking up the air conditioning to make the house cold enough to light a fire so that we can fuck on a rug in front of it," John laughed. "Then again, it _is_ our honeymoon and what better time for decadence?"

"I hope you aren’t expecting me to argue with you," Rodney laughed. "Personally, that sounds as good as the balcony idea you had."

"I’m on a roll. Let’s check out the rest of this place and see what other ideas come to us." John drew Rodney toward the other end of the house, eager to see their bedroom.

Rodney chuckled as they explored, examining the well-appointed kitchen. "These look like they’d hold up pretty well," he mused, running a hand over the dark granite countertops.

"I like the way you think, husband," John chuckled. "I can make dinner and then have dessert while it cooks."

"It _would_ help us work up an appetite," Rodney mused, pulling John in for a kiss.

"It’s simple efficiency," John said, looping his arms around Rodney’s waist.

"I’m all about the efficiency," Rodney chuckled.

"I keep waiting for the day you figure out a way to combine sex and composing," John snorted.

"I could always write on you," Rodney mused thoughtfully.

"I don’t think I’d fit on your music stand for performances."

Rodney smirked at that and glanced downward. "You could always _be_ my music stand..."

"Are you planning to be the first classical musician to give X-rated concerts?" John laughed.

"In private! The only person looking at my husband naked is me!"

"Then I don’t think writing your music on me will work too well when you have to perform it," John pointed out.

"I can be inspired and write it on you, then copy it to paper later," Rodney explained, speaking as if he was trying to explain something to Jinto.

"Why do I suddenly feel like Ewan McGregor in _The Pillow Book_?"

"I don’t recall offering to skin you to preserve the music!" Rodney almost shrieked.

"He got skinned? That’s sick! All I know about the movie is words were painted on him," John said soothingly. "I wasn’t offering up my hide."

"Actually, I’m amazed that you even know about the movie, considering there was a naked man in it and it came out several years ago."

"I had a girlfriend who had a thing for Ewan McGregor, and since I had a thing for getting laid..." John shrugged, and Rodney chuckled.

"No wonder you didn’t see the end, she probably saw him naked and jumped you."

"Pretty much." John smirked. "I got what I wanted out of it."

"So if you put the movie on for me, I’ll know what you want?"

"How ‘bout we skip the really weird movie and go straight to the sex?"

Rodney shrugged and grinned at him. "Works for me."

"I think it’s time to check out the bedroom... and you know, I’ve heard the surfing’s really amazing around here."

"You’re planning on surfing in the bedroom?"

"No, after making thorough use of the bedroom, I’m hoping to surf in the ocean... with my husband."

"Surf?" Rodney’s voice rose to a squeak.

John nodded, hazel eyes fixed imploringly on Rodney’s face, and Rodney whimpered. "You know CPR, right?"

"Of course I do. But we won’t need it. Surfing’s fun; you’ll see."

"The sex had better be really, really good because it may be my last."

"I’ll make a convert of you. And the sex is always really, really good," John added, wondering if he should be insulted.

"I know that, but I mean extra special, blow my mind so I can’t think of sharks and jellyfish and drowning, good!"

"I think I can manage to make you think of me rather than jellyfish!"

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I was waiting till we got to the bedroom with the nice bed we could fall asleep in afterward, but like you said, the counters in here look promising."

"In the bedroom!" Rodney laughed, grabbing John’s hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"I like an eager man with a spectacular ass," John observed.

"And a spectacular man with an eager ass?"

"I’m in heaven!"

"How can you be?" Rodney laughed, "You’re not in me yet."

"Soon, husband of mine, soon. And that is never going to get old."

"What is never going to get old?"

"Husband."

Rodney smiled at that and pulled John in for a kiss as they entered the master bedroom. "I like hearing it too. Hrmm, I’m looking forward to calling the station and asking for my _husband_ Det. Sheppard."

"I _really_ like the sound of that. I may have to run home to see what you need if you do that."

Rodney purred at that. "Inspiration."

"You’re going to become known for erotic music."

"My concerts might acquire an even larger audience."

"And I’ll start standing over you with a loaded gun to keep the fanboys back!"

"As if I’d want any of them when I have you," Rodney scoffed, sliding his hands up under John’s shirt.

"It’s not what you want that I’m worried about, it’s what _they_ want," John assured him, arching his back like a cat being stroked.

"Who cares what they want?" Rodney murmured, pushing the shirt upward as he caressed John’s chest.

"I do if they’re pawing at you. I’m the only one allowed to do that."

"They don’t paw at me, John," Rodney sighed.

"And I plan to keep it that way, erotic music notwithstanding. You’re _mine_." John bit at Rodney’s throat, making him groan.

"All yours; remember the vows?"

"I’ll never forget ‘em." John tugged Rodney’s shirt off, his thumbs gravitating toward the sensitive nipples.

Rodney shuddered, leaning into the touch, his eyes going half-closed with pleasure and his hands carding through John’s chest hair.

"You’re so fucking gorgeous," John breathed, continuing to tease one nipple while his other hand moved down to unfasten Rodney’s pants.

"Glad—glad you think so," Rodney whispered.

John smiled quickly as he dropped to his knees and nuzzled Rodney’s growing erection through his pants, causing Rodney to catch John’s shirt in his hands and pull it over his head.

"Mmm, naked is good." John pushed Rodney’s pants down and then sat back on his heels, just looking at him, the intensity of his gaze finally causing Rodney to fidget.

"What?"

"You’re amazing and you’re all mine." John beamed a purely happy smile.

"I could say the same thing about you." Rodney stepped carefully out of his pants and underwear and walked back toward the bed, naked except for his wedding ring when he dropped back onto it.

"Oh hell, who needs porn?" John breathed almost prayerfully, stripping as he prowled toward the bed and then knelt straddling Rodney’s thighs.

"Or Ewan McGregor?" Rodney chuckled huskily, running his hands up John’s thighs.

"I’d much rather have you," John assured him, his hips thrusting forward slightly.

"Smart man."

"Yup, that’s why I got you."

"I do hope you’re going to _get_ me soon," Rodney murmured.

John’s slow, sensual smile was answer enough. "Where’s the lube?"

"In the bags. Gonna go get it?"

"Fuck, they’re still at the front door, aren’t they?"

"Yes," Rodney groaned, "but you’re going to be in me so you’d better go get it!"

"Shit! Don’t move!" John got back to his feet, purposely avoiding thinking about how ridiculous a naked man with a hard on had to look as he jogged through the house to grab their bags and hurry back to the bedroom. "Which one?"

"The little one!" Rodney yelled back. "And I’m playing with myself!"

John moaned and nearly broke the zipper in his haste to get into the bag. A moment later he crowed triumphantly and climbed back into the bed, lube in hand.

"Good search and seizure, Detective," Rodney purred, raising his hand to his mouth and licking it, tasting his own precome on it. John groaned and caught hold of the hand, drawing it to his own mouth so he could suck on Rodney’s fingers, Rodney groaning at the wet suction around his digits.

"God, yes."

Still fellating Rodney’s fingers, John got the lube open and slicked up his own. He stared into the bright blue of Rodney’s eyes as he pressed one finger against his opening until it slipped through, making John groan at the tight heat.

Rodney moaned, relaxing back onto the bed, his fingers slipping from John’s mouth as he relaxed, feeling John’s finger slip deeper inside him.

"You feel just as good as the first time we did this," John rasped, watching Rodney’s expression as he twisted his finger.

"Flatterer," Rodney gasped, arching upward as John’s finger rubbed over his prostate.

"Hey, you turned me gay; you must be pretty damn spectacular," John teased.

"Damn right I am!"

John laughed. "I wasn’t arguing it." A second finger joined the first, and John’s other hand spread more of the slick gel onto his cock.

"Didn’t think—oh fuck—so," Rodney gasped.

The tiny sound went straight to John’s cock, and he pulled his fingers free so he could push into Rodney, letting out a guttural groan as he felt the tight muscle yield.

"John..." Rodney moaned, pulling his legs back to open himself more to the claiming.

"Love you," John rasped an instant before his mouth took Rodney’s, claiming him in every way as he bottomed out in Rodney’s ass, Rodney groaning with pleasure at the sensation and tightening down around him. John gasped into the kiss and slowly drew back, feeling Rodney’s body cling to him, and then he pressed forward again, his belly rubbing against Rodney’s erection.

Rodney whimpered and clung to him, eating at John’s mouth as he arched upward, his precome slicking John’s stomach. The tiny sound sent a jolt through John, and he slammed into Rodney, shuddering with arousal.

"Yes, god, fuck me," Rodney gasped, a shudder running through him.

"Yes," John rasped, his mouth moving along Rodney’s jaw in a series of biting kisses.

"Mine, only mine." The words were rasped out as Rodney bucked upward beneath him, then cried out as he came.

"So long as we both shall live," John whispered, kissing Rodney again as he drove into him, riding out Rodney’s climax before succumbing to his own.

"I love you, Detective Sheppard," Rodney murmured after their breathing slowed.

"I love you too, Dr. McKay."

"Considering you married me, I would hope so." Rodney grinned as he spoke and stroked a hand over John’s back.

"Turned gay for you, married you... took a leave of absence for you." The hazel eyes met Rodney’s almost nervously.

Rodney pulled back as much as their position allowed to stare at him. "Leave of absence? I thought you said you were between shifts and took a few days off?"

"That was before I became a married man. And I exaggerated a little. I’m not on leave yet, since you’re coming home. But I will be when your next tour starts. I thought I’d try going along with you and see how that works for us. I called the station this morning."

Rodney stared at him for a long moment until John began to grow nervous. "I thought you’d be happy."

"I am, I am!" Rodney said quickly. "I just—your job, I don’t want you to hate me later because of this."

"I would never hate you." John gave him a quick, hard kiss. "And that’s why it’s a leave of absence. We’ll see if this will work or not. If not, I go back to work, and we try something else."

"You said for the next tour?"

"Yeah, I figure we still see each other anyway when we’re both in town, so it made more sense to wait till you were leaving."

"That might be a couple of years from now, since I just finished one," Rodney reminded him.

John’s eyes widened. "You’re staying home that long? I figured a few months at the most."

Rodney stared at him. "How long have I been home before this one—not counting the insane time."

"Over a year but I thought that was different ‘cause of your breakdown and that you’d do it more often now that you’ve started again."

"How many albums are you expecting me to put out in a year?"

"You only tour when you put out a new album?" John asked curiously, never having really thought about it.

"Are you saying you want me on the road more?" Now Rodney was frowning.

"Of course not! Oh my God, I was trying to do something to keep us together more, but apparently it’s not needed." He sighed. "I’m still getting used to the demands of your life, and I guess sometimes I exaggerate them."

"No, no, I like the idea; I love the idea!" Rodney babbled, his eyes wide.

John started laughing suddenly. "Why are we arguing about this? We both want the same thing, us together."

"Because..." Rodney stopped and grinned sheepishly. "Because we’re both idiots?"

"No wonder we ended up together," John snickered. "No one else would have us."

"So says the man with a woman in every port—a now very hard up woman."

"Now I just have one man in me, and that’s the way I like it."

Rodney chuckled and kissed him. "Right now I think it’s that you’re only in one man."

"That’s good too," John agreed.

Dark brows arched upward over blue eyes. "Good? Considering how you obsess about my ass and how it turned you gay, I would think it was better than good."

"It’s amazing, incredible, beyond my capacity to verbalize," John assured him.

"Mmm, I like that answer; remind me to lick champagne and whipped cream off you later."

"That sounds interesting. After a nap. We need to make sure we have the energy to do it justice."

"Mmm, as long as you stay where you are."

"I was planning on it." John kissed Rodney lightly, making the other man sigh in pleasure before opening one eye to stare up at John.

"You really didn’t mean it about the surfing, did you?"

"Of course I did," John replied cheerfully. "You’re gonna love it."

Rodney whimpered and closed his eyes. "Napping now."

"Love you," John chuckled, letting his own eyes fall shut as Rodney curled closer, his arms tightening around John’s back, keeping them joined.

END


End file.
